Together forever Dayreya
by Sugerplum15
Summary: Daya proposes to Shreya hardships through it and how abijeet and Tarika help him, and the hardships of friendship with new and old friends. Jealousy
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys guys this is my first fan fiction I'm the 11 year old Dayreya fan so I'm not so good at writing and in my stories Shreya Tarika and purvi are best friends so tell me how you like this chapter and I promise I will take your advice and remember I'm only 11

so enjoy

**Together** **forever**

Everyone was on a special mission and only Shreya, Freddy and Daya we're present in the bureau. The three of them were busy working, but Daya just kept staring at Shreya he wanted to tell Shreya about his feelings but he didn't have the courage to do it. It was around 9:00 pm and Freddy went home Shreya was grabbing her stuff and was about to leave when Daya called her name

Daya- shreya

Shreya- ji sir

Daya- um actually woh um I um never mind I will tell you another time

Shreya- ok sir

Saying this she left.

Daya to himself- I couldn't even say 3 words to her how dumb am I I hate my self ugh

He didn't know Shreya was watching she smiled at herself and left

Shreya house

Shreya- mom I'm home where are you

Shreya's mom- I'm in my designing room come here

(Shreya's mom was a pretty famous designer)

Shreya- kua mom your always drawing drawing and drawing somemore anyways can I talk to you

Shreya's mom- yah sure darling what's up

Shreya told her mom what happened in the bureau

Shreya's mom smiled- awww so sweet sounds like he's in LOVE come on honey help that poor boy out once someone falls in love with you they can never recover. Well I can't wait to meet your BOYFRIEND

Shreya blushed- MOM shut up and tell me what do i do

Shreya's mom- nothing let home express his feelings anyways go talk to Tarika about it she knows you better then I do after all you've been best friends since u girls were 2

Shreya- FINE MOM THANKS FOR THE HELP

Saying this Shreya ran upstairs to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

OK guys thanks for your support and I'm Canadian and I live in Canada so I don't know how to speak or write Hindi that well so this is going to be in English sorry  
And Sara I know but I really don't care that I'm not 13 I really love the ff writers and I want to be a writer someday so it's k

**Chapter** **2 - together forever~ Dayreya**

Shreya's room on the phone with Tarika

Tarika- hahaha he's in love with you

Shreya- Shut up I'm in a problem here and you're laughing ugh

Tarika- ok ok sorry Shreya listen Dayas been broken a lot so many girls came into his life and just left him. I can't believe he's actually in love again, he's brave Shreya don't break his trust I know you love him but please support him through everything and don't leave him

Shreya half crying half talking- I never knew that I promise I won't do anything bad but I'm scared about what's going to happen

Tarika- don't worry leave that to me and Abhijeet sucker punch

Shreya- ok and did you get sucker punch from Leo huh if you did I hate you

Tarika- hahaha poor Leo he's our best friend since we were 3 suck it up and don't kill him. Oh yah and David and Tara are officially dating and so are Rory and teen sensation JAKE Harrison

Shreya- really omg I've got to congratulate them after all their part of the Willow Falls gang anyways bye tarru

Tarika- bye Sucker Punch

Shreya cut the call and flopped down on her bed she felt like someone was watching her, she glanced at her window but nobody was there

Shreya to herself- ab kua I'm so bored uff nothing exciting happens around here

Suddenly her mom screamed- ARTHURRRRR

Shreya- ab kua hogua

She ran down the stairs and was shocked to see her dad

Shreya- Dad when did you come OMG how are you we missed you soo much daddy and and...

Shreya's dad- whoaaaa chill Shreya I'm fine and my meetings finished early so I flew back from Montreal your mom told me you have a boyfriend who is it

Shreya- NOBODY UGGH JUST UFF

**Next morning at bureau**

Acp- Daya tum aur Shreya are going to a party tonight and Rajat you and Purvi are going to accompany them. You have to catch a very big drug dealer his name is Rocky

Daya, Shreya, Rajat and purvi- yes Sir

Acp- gud go and make you plan I will see you 4 tomorrow

The 4 of them went from there and the plan was that Daya and Shreya were going to wait outside and act like a drugged couple while Rajat and purvi were going to go as a couple and they will try to get in touch with Rocky and ask for drugs then when rocky leaves the place Daya and Shreya will catch him.

**9:00 pm Shreya's house**

Shreya was getting ready she was wearing a black dress that rested right above her knees and high heeled boats that went 3 inches below her knees, the black dress had gold belt around her waist and she was straitening her hair. For her hair she parted her hair from the side and placed a gold headband in the middle while her bangs dropped down on her eyes she did some quick make-up. She put in her earrings and was having trouble locking her necklace she didn't know Daya had been watching her the entire time Daya came up behind her and locked her necklace. Shreya flipped around her hair whipping him on his face

Daya- sorry I should have knocked

Shreya- no no it's ok the door was open BTW your here

Daya- yah I thought if we are going as couples me and Rajat should probably pick you 2 up

Shreya- um ok

Daya- Shreya your looking really pretty today

Shreya blushed- thanks

(Sorry guys I don't really know what boys wear so let your imagination run for Daya and Rajats clothes)

**Purvi's house ( btw here Purvi and Rajat are a couple)**

Purvi was wearing something like Shreya was wearing only in light pink.

Rajat- wah Purvi wah kua baat hai your looking like an angel.

Purvi- thanks Rajat and you don't have to fake praise me

Rajat pulled her close and gave her a kiss- really... let's go

Purvi- fine

Dayas car

Daya was looking at Shreya who was texting someone but the message wasn't going through, she looked quite frustrated

Daya- who are you trying to message

Shreya- Leo made a group message with the Willow Falls gang but my message isn't going through

As soon as Daya found out it was a boy she was trying to text his face went pale and he looked like he just saw a ghost

Shreya- sir are you ok

Daya- huh oh yah I think so

They continued to drive and then Daya noticed someone was following them

Daya- don't look now Shreya but someone is following us

Shreya- what someone's been following me all day

Daya- Shreya why didn't you tell me earlier

Shreya- you were busy I didn't want to bother you

Daya- shreya I'm always free for you if not anyone else then it's you I'm always there for

Shreya- I know but still

Daya shook his head they arrived at the disco.

Rajat- sir you're here

Daya- yah ok let's go catch that so called Rocky

Shreya with her eyes to purvi- what happened

Purvi with her eyes to Shreya- nothing

Shreya with her eyes to Purvi- ok

Purvi and Rajat went inside the disco and Shreya felt like something was wrong with Purvi infact she was looking quite pale. Daya noticed Shreya's face and got worried.

Daya- ok tell me what a girl would do at a party

Shreya- how am I suppose to know

Daya- maybe because you are a girl

Shreya- rightt

Daya noticed someone coming he grabbed Shreya's arm and pulled her close to him, Shreya's heart started beating faster and faster.

Daya whispered- sorry Shreya but someone from Rockys gang is coming we have to make it look like we're a couple

The gang member went away he thought that they were just trying to have some fun

Shreya- he's gone

Daya let go of her but he didn't want to Shreya sat down on a rock and Daya thought this would be a good time to propose but how just how. Then he thought that he should make it more romantic but how just how should he propose to her.

Inside the party Rajat and Purvi were dancing and Rajat was lost in her eyes then Purvi noticed a crowd forming around Rocky, Purvi dragged Rajat over to him.

Rocky- $100 per packet

Purvi- Nobody takes money from CID

Rocky- C-C-C-I-D-D

Rajat- Haan CID

Rocky ran from there and Rajat informed Daya over Bluetooth  
Rocky ran outside where Daya and Shreya were waiting Daya grabbed his gun and he was about to shoot him but Rocky took out his gun and put it to Shreya's head.

Rocky- let me go or else I will kill your officer

Rajat- No don't do anything to her

Daya- Rocky put your gun down right now

Rocky started backing away and he accidentally shot Shreya right next to her heart

Daya- SHREYA

Purvi ran over to her and caught her on her lap Rajat caught Rocky while Daya called the ambulance

Purvi- Sir she's unconscious

Rajat- she's lost so much blood

Daya- quiet both of you just shut up why isn't the ambulance coming


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 together Forever~ Dayreya**

The ambulance came and when they got to the hospital Shreya was immediately taken to the ICU. The rest of the team showed up and everyone was standing there staring at Tarika who didn't even talk to Abhijeet she ran straight to Purvi

Tarika- what happened

Purvi-...

Rajat- she got shot

Tarika closed her eyes put her face in Purvi's arm and she didn't look up

ACP- don't worry she will be ok she's a strong girl stronger them she looks

Nearby Anna Shreya's mom was walking through the hospital with Cassie her assistant at her heels. Anna saw the entire CID team just frozen she walked straight to Tarika and sat down on her knees on the floor

Anna- Tarika what happened

Tarika- nothing

Anna- then why is everyone just about to break down into tears

Tarika- Shreya got shot

Tarika closed her eyes tight again everyone felt bad for her but Anna just shook her head

Anna- what does that girl get herself into don't worry she will be fine I promise

Everyone felt a bit better and put a smile on their faces Shreya's mom left because she didn't have the courage to stay there. The doctor came out

Tarika- how is she

Doctor- she's better. She must be really lucky to survive, once you get shot so close to the heart it's practically impossible to be alive

Purvi- can we see her

Doctor- yah yah of course but be careful

Then entire team stumbled into the room and Shreya was texting some, she glanced up she saw ACP and tried to sit up

ACP- it's ok how are you feeling

Shreya- better

Tarika was quite she wanted to talk to her alone meanwhile Shreya looked around for one person who she couldn't see

ACP- Shreya you get 3 days off after you get discharged from the hospital and no arguments

Shreya- ji sir

ACP- ok let's go I will tell Daya to stay here

Everyone slowly started to leave and Tarika gave Shreya a hug and left outside it was only Daya and Abhijeet outside

Abhijeet- Daya r u ok

Daya- I don't know how to propose to her Abhijeet

Abhijeet- just do it

Daya- I will do it when she comes back to the bureau

Abhijeet- have you gone mad the bureau is such an unromantic place this hospital would be better

Daya- ok ok I get it I will do it today I promise

Abhijeet- ok byeeee

Daya- bye yaar

Daya went into Shreya's room he sat beside her

Daya- how r u feeling

Shreya- better like a lot better

Daya- Shreya can I talk to you

He touched her cheek

Shreya- yah tell me sir

Daya- how do I say this

Shreya looked down and then back up Daya took her hand in his hand

Daya- the first day you came to the bureau I got lost in your eyes I knew I was in love with you but I didn't tell you because I was scared to lose you but Abhijeet and Tarika kept pushing me Tarika once told me to tell you or else she will resign from CID ... Shreya I LUV YOU and you mean the world to me plz don't say no Shreya it took a lot of courage so many girls broke me but know you won't Shreya I luv you

Shreya- sir you don't know how long I waited to hear those three wods I LUV YOU TOO

Daya kissed her cheek she blushed

**I know guys it was short but I didn't have much time tomorrow I will try to make it longer  
Next chapter Shreya's friends visit her and one is a bit to close Daya gets jealous**


	4. Chapter 4

**Together forever~dayreya**

**Daya's house**

Abhijeet- WHAT YOU PROPOSED TO HER IN A HOSPITAL

Daya- yah what's wrong with that she was happy

Abhijeet- god shoot me right now my friend has gone madddd

Daya- sorry I thought you would be happy

Abhijeet- curse you

Daya- somebody's been following her

Abhijeet- that was me following her and I never thought you would be sooo dumb

Daya- sorry Abhi

Abhijeet- yah just say sorry god BTW did you drop her home or what

Daya- no Abhijeet do you think I dropped her home of course I did

Abhijeet- Thank god

Abhijeet- let's go do what I did to Tarika when I first proposed to her spy on her

**Shreya's house. (Abhijeet and Daya watching from open window)**

Anna- guess what

Shreya- what mom

Anna- Jake, Rory, Tara, and David Are coming here for a solid 5 days

Daya and Abhijeet remembered Tarika and Shreya talking about. Them and how they've been friends all their life. Shreya didn't look happy though

Shreya- is Leo coming

Anna- well yah he was screaming that he wants to see you today

Shreya- I luv you mom your the best luv you sooo much

Anna- congrats this is the longest we've ever had a conversation without fighting

Shreya- point taken

Anna- k I have to go make dinner your dads gonna be here soon

Shreya- I will help

Anna- shut up and go rest in your room

Shreya- but

Anna- GO

Shreya- ok what's gotten into you all of a sudden gosh

Shreya- Leo come fast i wanna see you soooo bad

3 days later 5 people were hugging Tarika and Shreya like crazy the boys backed off while the girls just about cried Abhijeet and Daya were watching from window again

Shreya- lets play a game

Tarika- how we'll do you know your best friend

Shreya- I'm in

Leo- let's do it on Shreya

Everyone- ok

Tarika- what are three things she can't live without

Leo- oh electronics music and her friends

Shreya- thank god you know

Leo- who doesn't

Daya felt bad cuz he didn't know that

Tarika- ok what's her fave colour

Rory- green blue and purple any shades of those three

Tara- ya we all know that's right

Tarika- what would be her job if she ever wanted to change it

Jake- designer

David- singer

Shreya- both taken

Tarika- fave pet

Rory- dogsssss

Tarika- correct and fave holiday

David- Christmas, Valentines day and her birthday

Tarika- CORRECT what would she rather be boy or a girl

Everyone- BOY

Tarika- Wrong she's a tom boy but still love everything about being a girl

Hearing all this Daya left he felt really jealous how everyone knows all this but him Abhijeet followed

**back to game**

Tarika- does she have a bf

Rory- idk

Shreya- let's skip the question

Tarika- spit it out sucker punch your beauty of the story

Shreya told them everything that happened and how he proposed to her

Leo- awwww congrats it's sooo sweet

Tarika- IKR it's adorable

Shreya- shut up

Anna- guys go to sleep Shreya Tarika you to have to go to work tomorrow

Everyone- ok

They all went to bed the boys wanted to share a room event though there were enough for everyone to have there own Tara and Rory shared a different and Tarika always stayed with Shreya whenever she slept over.

Next morning at bureau Daya kept avoiding Shreya she was confused so when everyone was going home she stopped him in parking lot and asked him what happened he told her about how everyone knows so much about her and he doesn't. Shreya said that they have been friends forever but she loved Daya and only Daya. He was very happy to gear this and gave her a hug meanwhile Tarika heard this and just about blew up Abhijeet's house when she stormed in.

**I know know guys it was short but Im not feeling well so I had to write this at night I will try to update tomorrow but I'm not feeling well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Together Forever~ Dayreya chapter 5**

**Abhijeet's house**

Tarika- ABHIJEET

Abhijeet- Tarika your here what happened

Tarika- when you first proposed to me you spied on meeee

Abhijeet- um no ah yes no yes wait ab-b-b ada no yes-s-sss ummmm no

Tarika- what you spied on meee

Abhijeet- I wanted to know you better

Tarika- there's other ways to get to know me then you gave your wreck less idea to Daya and nearly wrecked his relationship with Shreya

Abhijeet- I'm sorry baby really I am

Tarika- fine but plz don't spy on us plzzz

Abhijeet- god promise I won't

Tarika- ok thanks wait what time is it

Abhijeet- 9:00 why

Tarika- shit I'm late I promised Rory I would be meet her at 9:30 and it will take me a while to get there bye Abhijeet luv you

Abhijeet- bye tari-

But she was already out the door

Abhijeet- ka

**Daya's house**

Daya was siting on the floor caressing Shreya's hair. Shreya rested her head on his shoulder and he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

Daya- I'm sorry Shreya I doubted you and your friends

Shreya- it's not your fault, trust me once you meet them you won't regret it their really cool

Daya- they probably are if you like them so much

Shreya- WHAT TIME IS IT

Daya- 9:05 why

Shreya- Crap I was suppose to meet Rory at 9:30 sharp bye I've got to go luv you Daya

Daya- bye shr

But she was already our the door

Daya- eya

**Shreya's House at 9:28 Abhijeet and Daya we're watching from window**

Rory- thank god you made it on time we're playing truth or dare

Leo- Shreya truth or dare

Shreya- dare

Leo- I dare you to throw this toy spider at your mom

Shreya- easy enough

Anna's phone just blasted the song TIMBER everyone looked quite shocked, her mom got distracted and Shreya threw the spider at her back

Leo- smart but can you turn it off plz

Shreya- sure, David truth or dare

David- dare

Shreya- ok ummm let's see oh I dare you to ignore Tara for an entire day

David- Never mind Truth

Tarika- aww poor boy you can't live without it can you

Leo- me and Shreya did it for a whole year first time we were in a fight second time was for Grace

Shreya- yah David you can probably do it for a day

Tara- soo not happening

Tarika- fine and hour last offer

Shreya- yah last offer love birds

David- fine one last word to Tara talk to you after a full longgg 60 min

Shreya- ok ok enough your time starts NOW

Tara- so that means we can't play this game until David finishes the dare

Shreya- we can pass the turn to someone, Tarika you go

Tarika- NM let's do something else

Everyone- ok

Tarika- SHREYA

Shreya- yah

Tarika- we forgot

Shreya- forgot what

Tarika- PURVI

Shreya- Purvi where ohhhhhh

Tarika- um yah

Shreya- c'mon we still have time it's New Year's Eve tomorrow

Tarika- forget it Shreya I don't think it will make a difference if we go there or not

Shreya- I guess your right

Leo- IM super confused

Shreya- stay confused

Leo- but I wanna know

Rory- I don't think their gonna tell us they have a lot of new friends why would they care Leo right BEE BOY. ( David) it's like we don't exists

David- Rory c'mon but you have a point

Rory left from there and slowly everyone started to leave, Rory's words were harsh but they had some truth in them it was only Tarika and Shreya and Leo left.

Shreya- is she right

Leo- don't listen to her Shreya we all know you guys are busy and besides you don't have to tell us everything

Tarika- no Leo Rory was somewhat right

Leo- taru don't listen to her plzzz

Shreya- no Leo it's like you guys are drifting away from us, you guys have 3 days left and all we've done is fight

Leo- Shreya to be truthful I missed you a lot and I don't know how I'm still alive without you guys

Tarika- no don't say that we would do anything for you right Shreya

Shreya- ...

Tarika- Shreya

Shreya- Leo plz do you have to go

Tarika- exactly Leo plz don't go we've gotten used to you plz Leo

Leo gave both of them a hug and Abhijeet and Daya got super jealous

**Outside**

Daya- Abhijeet I don't know but he's a bit toooo close to them

Abhijeet- you think

**Inside**

Leo- guys plz don't do that it doesn't feel like Willow Falls without you

Tarika- we miss that place

Shreya- a place where there's no such thing as coincidences

Leo- you got that right girl c'mon go to bed tomorrow's New Year's Eve

Shreya+Tarika- ok let's go night

Leo- night

As soon as they left Leo burst into tears

Leo crying- guys you don't know how I live without you I need you guys

Daya and Abhijeet felt bad for him they doubted him for no reason, Leo isn't that bad he two thought

**New Year's Eve by seashore 11:44 PM**

Shreya was standing alone while water gushed against her feet. Daya came up behind her and gave her a hug, Shreya flipped around and say him but she just returned the hug.

Daya- Shreya there's 39 seconds before the new year let's countdown

Both of them together- 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. Happy new year

Daya- Shreya thanks for coming in my life and making it glow

Shreya- trust me 2014 is gonna be lucky for you

Daya- everything's lucky when I'm with you

Shreya- really

She bent down took some water and splashed onto Daya, Daya ran after he finally caught her and picked her up then he twirled her around. He put her down

Daya- the first time I ever saw you I fell for you 2014 is gonna bring happiness I'm OUR life Shreya

Daya- Shreya I luv you will you marry me

Shreya- yess

and she burst into tears, Daya quickly wiped them and kissed her check

Daya- I never want to see those eyes full of tears Shreya Never

Shreya- Happy new. Year

Daya- you too Shreya you too

**Abhijeet's' house**

Tarika- happy new year Abhi

Abhijeet- you too Tarika

Abhijeet got down on his knees and

Abhijeet- Will you marry me Tarika

Tarika- Abhijeet I don't know what to say you I mean um

Abhijeet- will you marry me

Tarika- When

Abhijeet- YESSSS

He spun her around and he kissed her lips it took the life out of Tarika she luved it when he hugged her but a kiss meant the world to her.

Tarika- is Daya gonna propose you are suppose to get married on the same day remember

Abhijeet- he was suppose to anyways c'mon tension later first let's enjoy

The two couples spent the New Years together and had funn

**Guys I might not be able to update tomorrow after all it's be years but I will try** **and besides can you guys give me some ideas for next chapter I need some help my brains gone blank.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Together forever~Dayreya_**

**CID BUREAU**

Tarika,Shreya and Purvi walked in and Tarika went to the lab.  
When Purvi and Shreya walked I into the bureau everyone was staring at Abhijeet's laptop

Nikhil- Shreya Purvi look at this

Shreya- look at what

Nikhil- the computer

Shreya and purvi- ok

They walked over and shocked to see that famous actor jake Harrison was in Mumbai

Purvi- where did you find this

Abhijeet- ummmm that's not important what's important is that he's actually here

Daya- we found it on Instagram

Shreya- how did I miss that

Daya- ummm woh

Nikhil- just check

Shreya- ok I will

Abhijeet glared at nikhil and his face went pale Shreya went into her Instagram and straight to followers

Abhijeet- why are you going to followers you should go into following

Shreya- no it's ok jake is following me

Everyone except Purvi- WHATTTTTTT

Shreya bites her tongue, cuz she wasn't suppose to say that. Only Purvi knew that jake was part of the Willow falls gang and Shreya and Tarika were practically incharge of the gang

Shreya- nvm I will check later

Purvi- yah

Everyone- ok but check

Purvi- hold on jakes in Mumbai where is he staying

Abhijeet- we don't know why are you planning on going there

Purvi's eyes got fixed on Shreya's face

Shreya- what

Purvi- where's he staying

Shreya- I don't know

Purvi- lie

Shreya froze after all Tarika told her not to tell Purvi but now what, then Tarika walked in as she handed a file to ACP

Tarika- don't scream at her

Purvi- ok then what do I do

Purvi left from there leaving a very confused team and a bewildered ACP

Tarika- what Happened to her

Shreya- idk she was fine till the topic about Jake came up (Shreya glared at duo)

Tarika- that's bad if she asks your mom we're dead

Shreya- now what

Abhijeet- call her

Tarika- BTW who brought up the topic...

Abhijeet- defiantly not me

Tarika- oh so that's why Jakes news is up on your computer

Abhijeet- woh mai um actually I...

Tarika- I give up

Everyone present in bureau tried their best not to laugh but they couldn't help it Daya burst out laughing nd so did everyone else except Shreya, Tarika and Abhijeet

ACP- it Her Day off today she just came to grab a sweater she forgot yesterday

Tarika- ok I'll get going bye sir

ACP- bye Tarika

Tarika mouthed a bye to Shreya AND Shreya mouthed a bye back

**Shreya's house**

Tarika- and now Purvi is totally mad

Tara- you will find a way trust me

Rory- I know you two will

Leo- let's watch a movie

Jake- ik kuri Punjab di

Shreya- I luv that movie

Everyone- ok let's do it

They finished watching the movie and all went to bed Tarika and Shreya had hope that they would be able to convince Purvi tomorrow

**Ok guys my school starts next Monday I will probably only update on weekends so sorry in advance**


	7. Chapter 7

**Together forever Dayreya**

**Chapter 7**

The Willow falls gang left that morning and ACP and dr salunkha went to Shreya's house to talk to Shreya's parents about her wedding and Tarikas mom was there as well so the two girls were getting married in the same day

ACP- so we should think of that as final

Tarika mom (Tracy)- of course

Dr salunkha- so 3 days from now is the engagement and then 1 weeks from the engagement is the wedding

Anna- yes

Tracy- perfect

ACP- ok we should get going now bye

Dr salunkha- bye

Anna Tracy- bye bye

Shreya was in her room and she had over heard the convo downstairs between ACP and her mom, they she got a text from Daya.

**Text convo**

Daya- how did u like the surprise

Shreya- I dunno know

Daya- c'mon Shreya tell me

Shreya- luved ur surprise

Daya- yessss

Shreya- ok gtg ttyl

Daya- kk byee

**Next day Dayas house**

Daya- you should get used to this place after all this is gonna be your new home

Shreya- it's going to feel so awkward

Daya- I know it will but I'm going to be there with you through every step

Shreya- I know I trust you

Daya- well I hope you always do

Shreya- always and forever

Daya- I'm not the best but I promise I will love you with all my heart

Shreya- for me you are the best

Daya pulled her into a hug, and Shreya felt really happy to be in his arms she felt safe

The two girls did their shopping in one day which was a record for them. The night before the engagement Tarika was at Shreya's house and the two were talking, and of course duo were spying and listening

Tarika- I can't believe this is actually happening

Shreya- IKR

Tarika- life has weird odds and ends

Shreya- remember how at our grade 5 closing ceremonies we were all singing ' you raise me up" and we all burst into tears cuz we didn't want to go into middle school and leave junior school

Tarika- i remember that we were all crying on stage and Maddy just grabbed onto your hand and wasn't letting go

Shreya- yah she made my hand num

Tarika- our grade did that again when graduated grade 12, after grade 12 we don't even know where half of our friends ended up

Shreya- yah, I'm tired

Tarika- actually I am too let's go to bed

Shreya- marsh mellows await our arrival

Tarika- yum c'mon i want marsh mellows

Tarika dashed off to Shreya's room and Shreya ran after to make sure she didn't crush the floor on the way.

**Engagement**

Everybody was really happy for the two couples. The girls were looking like angels as the duo would say. It was time to exchange the rings the boys exchanged with the girls first then the girls. Everyone clapped ACP wished the couples blessings and so did every other elderly person there. Shreya and Tarika were talking amongst themselves and eventually Purvi joined them meanwhile duo were talking with dr salunkha

dr salunkha- congrats

Abhijeet- thanks sir btw isn't DCP here

Daya- Abhijeet why takes his name at such a good occasion

Dr salunkha- Daya is absolutely right Abhijeet.

ACP- Abhijeet of you want we can invite him

Abhijeet- no need sir... I don't wanna see his face today or any day

They all burst out laughing when Abhijeet noticed DCP standing behind them

Abhijeet- D-D-CP s-s-ir

Dcp- no no I was just leaving because you don't wanna see my face do you

ACP- no no sir infact your pic should be in a museum to show people what a gud person you are

DCP- just like my hair (cid virridh addalt) I'll deal with you later

DCP left from there

ACP- he always goes by giving us tension

They all burst out laughing all over again Shreya and Tarika walked up to them

Tarika- was DCP sir here

Abhijeet-he was but then he left

Shreya- ok

Tarika to Shreya- I left my phone on the doc

Shreya- if it rings it's gonna blast

Tarika- c'mon

Tarika dragged Shreya from there straight to Shreya's room

Acp- what was all that about

Abhijeet- I don't know

Anna- have you seen Shreya and Tarika

Daya- they went upstairs to Shreya's room

Anna- can't these to stay put for two seconds

Anna left to go grab them.

**So how'd you like it guys plz review And my school starts Monday so sorry but updates only on weekends and stuff **


	8. Chapter 8

In a chapter 2 I said Rajvi was a couple but I'm gonna change that sorry for confusion guys I just had a gud idea don't worry guys te end up as a couple so just have some patience

**Together forever~Dayreya**

**Chapter 8**

Everyone was staying in the marriage palace for the week because of the wedding.  
Daya and Abhijeet were spying

**Girls room**

Shreya- Purvi I've been calling you for the past 20 minutes what's up

Purvi- I don't know

Shreya- I've noticed every time Rajat sir comes in front of you, you start feeling uncomfortable

Tarika- yah I've noticed that to

Purvi- I don't know guys what happens to me

Shreya- Simple ur in love

Purvi- with him no way

Tarika- the more you hide your feelings for someone the more you fall for them

Purvi- I don't think so besides I would think a million times before falling in love

Shreya- you don't think before falling in love it just happens

Tarika- think about c'mon Shreya I want ice cream

Shreya- let's go

The two girls left and duo exchanged glances

Purvi- never would I fall in love with him never

**Outside the window **

Tarika and Shreya came up behind duo and Tarika tapped on Abhijeet's back

Abhijeet- T-t-tarika

Tarika- what do u think ur doing

Daya- woh woh

Shreya- woh woh anything other then that

Abhijeet- we were roaming around

Tarika- and decided to spy on us

Daya- why would we do that

Abhijeet- exactly

Shreya's phone rang her ring tone was here's to never growing up

Shreya- it's Leo c'mon Tarika

Tarika- we'll deal with u to later

Shreya just about dragged Tarika from there before she commit a crime

Abhijeet- perfect timing Leo

Daya- thank god

Purvi came up behind them

Purvi- sir

Daya- Purvi what r u doing here

Purvi- um why can't I come here

Abhijeet- of course u can dayas brain is just a bit crazy today did you need something

Purvi- um no anyways u might wanna go away from that window before someone sees u

Daya- ur right Purvi let's go Abhi

Duo went away

Purvi- BOYS (she sighed)

It was around 10:00 pm and Tarika was in Abhijeet's room and Daya was in Shreya's room

**Shreya's room**

The two were watching Fear flies Shreya was really scared and she snatched the tv remote and turned the tv off

Daya- what happened

Shreya- nothing I'm not a very big fan of that show

Daya- ohh r u scared if u r remember I'm here with u and nothing's gonna happen to u ok

Shreya- ok

Shreya gave Daya a tight hug and he accepted it happily

Daya whispering- after we get married I'll get these hugs of yours 24/7

That earned him a smack on his arm

**Next Day- mendhi**

The two girls were getting their henna done and ACP was doing everything to keep duo busy so they don't end up near the girls

ACP- u 2 stay away from them plzz

Dr salunkha- yah and besides they're gonna be all yours after the wedding so have some... Patience

Duo- yes sir

ACP- gud now come

The boys sadly followed ACP and dr. Salunkha

Dr salunkha- BTW after u nd Tarika get married can I have some peace in my lab

Daya- sir after they get married ur lab is going to have Abhijeet in it 24 hours a day

ACP- and what about u nd Shreya in the bureau oh no

Daya immediately shut up, Abhijeet and Dr salunkha laughed.

**Henna room**

Purvi- wow ur hennas sooooo pretty

Shreya- I just wanna c ur henna when u get married

Tarika- Purvi if u want we can talk to Rajat

Purvis mom (Jenny)- something I should know about

Tracy- Jenny ur gonna find out when the marriage proposal comes

The three moms burst out laughing

Shreya- that wasn't that funny

Anna- for u it wasn't

Purvi- shut up I'm never gonna fall for him never

Rajat- never going to fall for who

Shreya- someone special what's that persons name a again

Purvi- SHREYAAA

Rajat- don't kill her she's just teasing

Purvi- um excuse me but nobody invited u here

Rajat- I can come here whenever I want

Purvi- oh really who said

Rajat- I said

Purvi- stupid

Rajat- did u say something

Purvi- NOOO

Everyone present in the room burst out laughing seeing them fight like 2 year olds and Rajat left everyone continued to tease Purvi and she was getting really annoyed.

**srry for sudden change guys hope u like it u guys can give me suggestions for next chapter anyways my school starts Monday I'm in grade 6 and first year if middle school is soooooo rough **


	9. Chapter 9

**Together forever~ Dayreya**

**Boys room**

Daya and Abhijeet were thinking about how Tarika and Shreya had been teasing Purvi about her falling in love with Rajat they had seen signs too but they weren't sure

Daya- do you think it's true

Abhijeet- it might be have you seen Purvi feel uncomfortable around Rajat

Daya- yah

Abhijeet- let's go ask Shreya and Tarika about it

Just then Rajat and Freddy walked into the room

Daya- Rajat what do u know about LOVE

Rajat- sir you would obviously know better than me

Abhijeet- so you don't know

Rajat- defiantly NO

Abhijeet- well we will tell you just incase you do fall in love

Daya- exactly Freddy you start

Freddy- umm oh love is when you only see one person in a thousand and when that person gets upset you can go across the world to pacify them

Abhijeet- love is when you can't let one person out of your sights and you feel insecure when that person is with another person

Daya- love is when you TRUST that person from the bottom of your heart and when that person is heart physically or mentally you feel it more than them

Rajat- Ok why r u telling me this

Abhijeet - so when you fall in love you know it

Daya- when you do plz tell us we will help you

Freddy- yah and we can make sure that the person your in love with is in love with you

Rajat- ok?

The three burst out laughing seeing Rajat's expressions

**Girls room**

Purvi- guys what's happening to me whenever I see him my heart beat stops

Shreya- you're in love

Tarika- Purvi believe it or not but you're in love

Purvi- I don't believe you

Saying this Purvi ran out of the room and Daya and Abhijeet walked in and saw Shreya and Tarika giggling about Purvis sudden walkout

Daya- what happened to Purvi

Tarika- she's doesn't believe that she's in love even though she his

Shreya- never in a million years is she going to believe what we say

Abhijeet- Rajats expressions were somewhat like Purvi's situation

Daya- I swear their in love

Shreya- they don't know that though

Abhijeet- well we have a plan to make them realize that their in love

Tarika mumbling - since when do your ideas work

Abhijeet- did you say something

Tarika- no can you tell us your plan or do we have to bow down to you

Shreya- what happened to you?

Tarika- Nothing

Abhijeet- ok ok listen, if we can get someone to be Puvi's fake boyfriend then Rajat will feel jealous and relies that he's in love

Tarika- that is a gud idea but...

Daya- But what

Shreya- where are we going to find someone who's willing to do that

Abhijeet- we were hoping you knew somebody for Purvi

Tarika- Shreya do you remember that boy we met on that ski trip and he became like one of our Friends

Shreya- Carter

Tarika- yah him

Abhijeet- perfect but will he do it

Tarika- he has to

Tarika- That works

Abhijeet- perfect

Daya- when can they come

Shreya- whenever

Abhijeet- maybe an hour or so

Daya- wait but does Purvi even know Carterw

Tarika- yah they were pretty gud friends

Abhijeet- ok

The two boys left and the girls immediately called their friend.

**One hour later in hall**

ACP- you and Rajat did a gud job decorating

Purvi- thanks sir I'm so excited for tomorrow

ACP- yah I am to

Person- Purvi  
Purvi- Carter when did you come here

Carter- a few seconds ago

Purvi- Sir This is Carter he's my childhood friend

ACP- nice to meet you Carter

Carter- ooo sir I've heard sooo much about you

ACP- ok Purvi you go catch up with Carter and I'll see you two later

Saying this ACP left while Abhijeet. Daya, Shreya and Tariak were watching from their hiding places

Carter- c'mon I have Purvi I wanna show you something

Purvi- what about Tarika and Shreya

Carter- forget about those two I really don't care about them

Duo heads turned to Shreya and Tariak they saw Tarika get up and of to Carter while Shreya ran up behind her

Tarika- Excuse me but if you don't care about us then..

Shreya- c'mon Tarika

Shreya somehow dragged Tarika away and Purvi and Carter left, Rajat had been watching all this and felt a pang of jealousy go through his body

**Beach**

Purvi- this is what you wanted to show me a beach

Carter- yah my special friend deserves to be somewhere

Rajat was watching them talking he felt so jealous, he remembered what Abhijeet had said about when your in love you feel insecure when that person is with someone else

Rajat to himself- no way I can't be in love with her but I can't let her out of sight either she's someone special oh god what do I do

**Girls room**

Tarika's phone was playing some music the playlist had two songs in it B-E-A-U- TIFUL and DOWN

Shreya- Tarika what were you about to do

Tarika- but that was so rude of him

Shreya- he didn't mean it I promise

Tarika- fine I'll let it go

Shreya- thank you!

**Boys room**

Daya- I think it's working

Abhijeet- I know it was really fast to work

Daya- it was your plan

Abhijeet- my plans are reasonable

Daya- who said they weren't

Abhijeet- Tarika

Daya- awww poor you

Abhijeet- Shut Up

Daya- ok ok

**I'm soooooo sorry I didn't update on the weekend actually on Friday after school my boyfriend took me to the mall and on Saturday I was at the jets game. Anyways I hope you guys liked it and now could you guys give me some ideas for the next chapter plzzzzz**


	10. Chapter 10

**Um before I start I just wanted to tell you that I said I have a boyfriend and somebody said I wasn't only 11 cuz I have a boyfriend so guys stop interfering in my personal life in Canada it's totally normal to have a boyfriend so just STOP that hurt my feelings I can have boy friend whenever I want so plz don't interfere. I'm not trying to be mean but I'm the type of girl who can scream at someone for saying something mean to me I have attitude and I very stubborn so just STOP Hopefully you guys understand and if you guys don't believe me I really don't give a crap ok**

**Thanks guys so Enjoy**

**Together forever~ Dayreya**

**Chapter 10**

**Seashore**

Shreya was standing in the soft sand bare foot and the waves crashed against her feet she was in deep thought.

Shreya- should I tell him

Mind- no don't do that it will wreck everything

Shreya- but he's had girlfriends before and he told me so why shouldn't I tell him about Zach

Mind- tell him another time just not now understand

Shreya- fine but I'm gonna tell him sometime I don't like hiding things

Daya- Shreya

Shreya- ...

Daya- Shreyaaa

Shreya-...

Daya- SHREYA

Shreya- huh Daya when did you come here

Daya- 3 minutes ago

Shreya- I'm sorry I didn't realize when you came here

Daya- it's ok btw where you lost

Shreya- no where

Daya pulled her into a hug she happily accepted it the waves crashed against their feet, the leaves of the trees whispered in the warm wind and the seagulls flew overhead. Everything was calm as possible in till Shreya remembered Zach, how he had always given her these types of hugs and she felt sad all of a sudden.

Daya- you look upset we're getting married tomorrow aren't you happy

Shreya- no I'm happy I just remembered something and I'm a bit tired

Daya gave her a " Really" look and swooped her into his his arms bridal style and twirled her around, it brought the smile back onto Shreya's face which made Dayas face glow. He carried her to a rock, and put her down and runned his hand through her hair, he felt lost in her eyes and he stared into her eyes until Shreya snapped her fingers in his face.

Shreya- this time you were lost

Daya- maybe let's go before someone notices we were gone

Shreya- ok let's go

**Next day**

The girls were getting ready, Purvi, divyana and Manisha were helping them meanwhile in boys room Rajat Freddy and sachin were helping duo getting ready

Boys room

ACP- boys hurry up

Abhi- yes sir

ACP- ok

ACP left

Daya- ACP sir looked like there was a problem

Sachin- sir ACP sir was talking to DCP sir this morning

Daya- great what new tension now

Abhi- I dunno know

Freddy- SIR!

Duo- what happened

Freddy pointed to the window, Rajats face went pale and sachin stared at the window meanwhile duo stared at the window and were shocked. Freddy dropped the hanger he was holding and just about fainted.

Girls room

Shreya and Purvi were fighting over the music playlist while Manisha tried to make Shreya freeze for makeup. Divyana tried to do Tarikas hair but it was impossible because you kept moving finally the two had enough

Divyana- stop!

Manisha- girls sit still

Shreya- if I get my playlist I will sit completely still

Purvi- b-bhabi

Manisha- What

Purvi slowly pointed to the window their heads turned and the girls in the room were shocked.

Anna- girls get ready fast

Shreya- mom

Tarika- Anna aunty

Anna- yah

Purvi- Anna aunty

Shreya- mom

Purvi- aunty

Tarika- aunty

Shreya- mommy

Anna- GIRLS you're freaking me out for godsake get dressed

Shreya shook her head to get the image out of her head the girls got ready

(Sorry guys don't know much about weddings so I'm kinda leaving out the description)

the marriage took place the two cars left with the brides and grooms

**Abrikha's car**

Abhijeet- you ok

Tarika sniffling- yah I think so

Abhijeet- i hate how crying at your wedding is a tradition

Tarika- you won't understand you're not a girl

Abhijeet- I know but I'm a boy so I can make you feel better

Tarika- you know what you're right what are you going to do

Abhijeet- I dunno u tell me

Tarika- just stay with me and never ever leave me

Abhijeet- aww I won't ever leave you ever

Tarika- i know I trust you

**Dayreya's car**

Daya- Shreya why do you have to cry at your wedding

Shreya wiping her tears- I don't know The tears just come

Daya- well that's dumb they don't come to me

Shreya- it's a girl thing

Daya- well tears are sometimes gud

Shreya- I know

Daya- I'm so happy you came into my life

Shreya- yah

**Abrikhas house**

Tarika was siting on the bed when Abhijeet came in he looked at her

Abhijeet- what do you want

Tarika- what

Abhijeet- what do you want

Tarika- ice- cream?

Abhijeet- ok let's go

Tarika- where

Abhijeet- to eat ice cream

Tarika- really

Abhijeet- um yah

Tarika- I luv your soooooo much

**Ice cream shop**

Waiter- sir it looks like you two are a newly wed couple

Abhi- yah actually we just got married today  
Waiter- congrats I remember when I got married

Abhrikha- thanks

The waiter brought them ice-cream and they both ate it happily

**Dayreya's house**

The two were sitting on the couch Daya was tracing a heart on her hand he kissed her check and she shivered. They heard barking outside and Daya went to open the door and in ran a little tiny white fluffy dog

Daya- a dog

Shreya picked the tiny dog up

Shreya- when I was younger I had a dog like this

Daya- aww well does this one have a collar

Shreya- there's just a note

Daya- what does it say

**Note-** _this dog is a very sweet dog and we can't keep it anymore for personal reasons if you find this dog we hope you can keep it or put it in a shelter, her name is Slurpie and is 6 months old. Hopefully you can keep her and btw we haved luved her a lot and we hope you do too. She has had all her shots and plzzz keep her slurpie knows how to stay home alone and the only thing she needs is love. She won't like it in an animal Shelter the we got her from a pet shop and she hated it there. We know we shouldn't have abandoned her but we couldn't help it. Thx and plz do luv slurpie and tell her that her family before won't ever forget her luv her always bye._

Shreya- what now

Daya- we're keeping her

Shreya- really

Daya- defiantly

Shreya hugged Slurpie, and Daya- smiled on seeing her happy.

**Whoa finally done but now I'm not sure of when I'm gonna be able to update so yah...any suggestions for next chapter would be great thx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I know I know I'm super late but I have millions of projects due so in srry guys**

Chapter 11

**6 months later**

Daya- what do you mean Shreya

Shreya- I mean that you don't care about me

Daya- I do so

Shreya- right.. Which is why you flirt with every girl who exists

Daya- this is all because of Muskhan right

Shreya- no it isn't

**Flash back to one day before**

Shreya got up took a shower so did Daya they both had breakfast and were standing in the kitchen

Daya stepped behind her and gave her hug, and kissed her neck

Shreya- omg Daya plz every minute of the day isn't meant for romance

Daya- with you it is

Just then the door bell rang

Daya- uffff

Shreya smirked- perfect timing

Daya went and opened the door and was shocked to see...

Daya- MUSKHAN

Shreya- who is it

Muskhan- hello Shreya

Shreya confused- hi

Muskhan- oh btw I'm Daya's ex gf

Daya- Muskhan what r u doing here tell me

Muskhan- Daya calm down I know that you still love me

Shreya- ex gf?

Muskhan- never told you he knew it he never does you're the reason he ditched me -

Daya- what nonsense

Shreya- 1 minute Daya let her speak

Muskhan- if it wasn't for you Daya would be married to me not you, Shreya you snatched him a away from me I hate you for that

Shreya- i didn't know he had an ex

Muskhan- u mean ex's

Daya- MUSKHAN STOP IT WE HAVE A PERFECT LIFE AND WE DEFIANTLY DONT NEED YOU GUD BYE

Daya slammed the door shut

Shreya- why didn't you tell men

Daya- I was scared

Shreya- of what

Daya- to lose you

Shreya bursting onto tears- well it hurt me you lied to me

She ran up the stairs in tears to the bedroom and locked the door

**Present**

Daya- Shreya look you love me right

Shreya- I do but you don't care

Daya- of course I do you mean the world to me and I luv you more than anything

Shreya- no it doesn't seem like it or else you would've told me I would rather die than listen to your false sympathy

Daya covered her mouth- shhhh don't say that I would die without you my words for you are never False you know that

Shreya crying- why would you say that, u probably said that to Muskhan as well

Daya- Shreya

Shreya- you don't understand how much it hurt

Daya- plz forgive me I luv you more than anything plz Shreya

Shreya- but when I told you about Zach u could've told me

Daya- but that's the past if we don't start letting go of the past we're not gonna get anywhere in life

Shreya- ,...

Daya- I know I hurt you but plz let me fix what I did plz

Shreya clutched her stomach

Shreya- ouch

Daya- what happened are you ok omg is something wrong let's go to the doctor

Shreya- no my stomach just feels really weird I'm exhausted

Daya- you better sit down

Shreya sat down before she fainted then she ran to the bathroom and got sick Daya was super worried for her then something struck Shreya she went back into the bathroom and did a pregnancy test and the result was...POSITIVE

Shreya- Daya

Daya- what happened everything ok

Shreya- I'm pregnant

Daya- oh ok so what's the big de- what ur pregnant seriously

Shreya sat down on the bed and smiled

Shreya- Tarika's pregnant too we're gonna have babies together

Daya- thx Shreya

Shreya- for forgiving you

Daya- and the news you don't know how happy I am sand how happy Abhijeet, ACP sir and dr sulankha everyone will be when they find out about u nd Tarika

**So guys I'm srry plz Duskhan fans don't be mad at me I just thought it would be cool and guys don't expect regular updates from me I have a big project coming up and so much stuf ufff middle school sucks and I MIGHT be going to India with my family but don't mark my words guys so idk when next update will be but it will be on what Abhijeet and Daya have to do through the girls pregnancy.**


End file.
